Lily Heartfilia
by Hinamori-nee-chan
Summary: In a world where The daughter of Lily and James died as well, there's gotta be a savior, right? Too bad Dumbledore had to kidnap to make it happen. Now, the new Lily's sister wants her back, and she's gonna get her. Lucy has a twin fic. ABANDONED AND BEING REWRITTEN. look for the story titled Lost and Found.
1. Explanation

Hey guys! I'm having some writer's block on my other story, _**"To Hogwarts?" **_ So I'm writing another story! This story came to me during my nighttime excursions to what I like to call "Thought-Land", where I think random thoughts until I find something worthwhile in there. And this time, I think I hit the jackpot. Imma call it… "_**Lily Heartphilia**_". Yup. But already know that, don't you? Seeing as you're reading this. Yup, Imma make it one of the very, very, very few "Fairy Tail" and "Harry Potter" crossovers! _('Very few' meaning: with mine, there will be…TWO! Yup._ _Two.)_ Yes. I will explain. Yes. Okey, here are the guidelines for this, cuz it might be rather confusing. First of all, Lily and James had a daughter named Lilly Jamie Potter. She died. Yes. She died. She shall not exist in this story except when in explanations. She does not live, she is of absolutely no importance. Now, Lucy(yes, Heartphilia) had a sister. A twin sister. Named Lily. Lily, from a very young age, was a genius at magic. I made up an almost all powerful magic for her. She's what I like to call, an "**Ice Maiden**" She deals with ice magic, much like Gray does, but she can also breathe life into her ice sculptures. Literally. Now, she's also a stellar spirit mage _**AND**_ a dragon slayer. The ice dragon slayer. She wasn't exactly raised by a dragon, but there was a dragon on their land, who took a liking to her so the dragon (her name was Aria) taught her dragon slayer magic. As I said before, Lily is also a stellar spirit mage, and she holds a contract with Aquarius, Scorpio, Gemini, Aries, and most surprisingly, another spirit which you will find out. The reason Lily's Aquarius (and the other spirit, which Lucy can't use) was in the hands of Lucy, was because she got kidnapped by none other than Albus Dumbledore and her other sprits were scattered and picked up by Angel and Karen Lilica. And then Karen was killed by angel, and then Lucy beat angel and so on and so forth. You know the drill. Anyway, after Lily was kidnapped by Dumbledore, he erased her memories and changed how she looked(this was when she was about to turn eleven). He planted false memories, and this takes place in the sixth year. Sorta evil Dumbles(he had his reasons, so he's not that bad. But Lucy is still angry at him.), Evil Voldie, Girl Harry( not really, though. Cuz girl Harry died.). Anyway, Lucy goes to find her sister, and that's where the story starts. Oh, and Lucy is super strong, but nobody but lily knows it yet. And her memories are gone, so blah. Also, Lucy has the power to restore memories, and break powerful spells. You'll find out more later. Now, then! The story shall begin next chapter. And damn. I just ruined all the surprises for you. But it would've been really confusing otherwise… luvz~


	2. Chapter 1: Where is Lilly Potter?

Okey! Chapter 1/Prologue! This takes place during the sixth year. It might follow cannon, but I haven't decided yet! Hope you like it!

~Fairy Tail Bar~

"Natsu. I have to tell you something." Lucy said, sitting at the bar, looking nervous.

"Huh? What is it Lucy?"He answered loudly. At this, everyone in Fairy Tail went quiet. They all watched in anticipation. This couldn't be—

"I-I… haveasister." She said, quickly and extremely quietly. Natsu scooted a bit closer.

"What was that?" He asked. Mira looked on with sparkles in her eyes. That's right, everyone thought this was a confession of love. But they were wrong. Dead wrong.

"I-I-I have a sister." She said, more loudly this time. The whole bar, slumped in disappointment for a moment, before realizing what she just said. To say it lightly, there was panic. Lots of it.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER!" "OH MY GOD-" "IS SHE HOT!" were some of the many questions she was bombarded with. She didn't answer any of them, looking somewhat scared and sad, staring intently at her hands. Suddenly, Erza arrived, scaring everyone back into silence. She walked up to Lucy. Who turned to her, still looking down at her hands.

"Lucy, what's happened? Why tell us now? Did she get hurt? Did she hurt you?" Erza asked, looking slightly more threatening at her last question, as if, if it _was_ true, she was gonna kick some ass. Lucy leaned back slightly and put her hands up, in mock surrender, but still looking somewhat depressed.

"No! No, my sister didn't do anything wrong. You see," She looked back down, her hair covering her eyes. "She got kidnapped when we were ten, by some old guy in weird clothes. I think I know where she is and… I was- I was wondering if you, Gray, Natsu, Mira, Levi, and Wendy could help me save her… I-I mean, Gazille can come, too, if he wants, it would be nice for her to meet other Dragon Slayers! Oh, and, she has a cat, too! A-And something tells me she would like Gray, so…," She looked back up, her eyes pleading for help. "Could you help me save her? I really miss her, and I haven't seen her in six years, so… Please?" She said, tears in her eyes. She looked around at each of them in turn, hoping, praying, that they would help. And one by one, they all came up and hugged her, or patted her on the back, and agreed. Erza was dabbing tears from her eyes.

"Th-Thank you!" She said happily, crying freely into Natsu's arms. Everyone inwardly cheered, one point for NaLu!

~Next Day, As They Set Off~

"Hey, Lucy. You said yesterday that 'it would be nice for her to meet other dragon slayers'. Does that mean that your sister is a dragon slayer?" Gray asked her.

"Yeah. She is. She wasn't exactly raised by a dragon, but there was one on our property. She took a liking to my sister, and decided to teach her dragon slayer magic." Lucy said, walking slightly ahead of everyone else.

"What does your sister look like?" Erza asked her. Everyone nodded, interested.

"Just like me. We're twins," she said, truly smiling for the first time in days. "The only difference is the fact that her hair is curly. Sorta like edolas Erza's." Lucy started walking backwards, facing her companions. "She started writing a novel, too, but she never got a chance to finish it, because…" Lucy trailed off.

Levi smiled. "That's great! If I meet her, she should let me read it!" Lucy smiled back at her. Then turned to Happy, Charlie, and Pantherlily.

"She has a cat, too. Her cat's name is Aria. Aria was named after that dragon that trained Lily dragon slayer magic," She told them, smiling. "Aria would like you guys a lot. Hopefully she'll be with Lily…"

"Speaking of which, where are we headed, anyway? You said you knew where she was, but you never told us where exactly that was." Gazille asked her. Wendy, Natsu, Erza, Levi, and the cats nodded.

"Well actually, we were headed here." she said. They looked around, expecting something, but they were just on the edge of town.

"Here?" They chorused.

Lucy held out her arms and said, "Grab onto me. I transport us where we need to go, okay? Or at least, near there." Confused, they all grabbed onto her, and suddenly, they felt a tug and then toppled down onto grass. Wait, grass? They were standing on sidewalk. The opened their eyes. They were in some sort of forest.

"This place is called the Forbidden Forest. Beyond this forest is a school. To be precise, 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. That's where my sister is. I'm sure of it. That's the only place she _could_ be." Lucy said, pointing to the north. They nodded, dumbfounded. How had she done it? Was she hiding something? They decided not to ask, she seemed so intent upon saving her sister that she was getting happier and happier the closer they got to this "School". And, they were on their way.

~Hogwarts~

Lilly Jamie Potter sat at the Gryffindor table, laughing with her two best friends, Ron and Hermione. It was just a normal morning, of a normal day at school. Or, as normal as it could be, at a magic school called Hogwarts. Lilly Jamie Potter had green eyes (like her mother's, she was often told.) and short black hair. She wasn't the most beautiful of girls, but she had been asked out a few times, all of which she refused. She liked animals, but she just couldn't get attached to any, like there was already one she was attached to, but that was strange, because she could never remember having a pet before she left for Hogwarts. She had had an owl during her first year, by the name of Hedwig, but she died while delivering a letter. Or at least disappeared. Also, for some reason, whenever she thought of cats, she would expect them to have wings. The reason for this, she didn't know. Everything was strange about her. Everything seemed off. It had always been that way. Sometimes, she would wish that she was someone else, or that she had a real family. But that was just ridiculous. Or so she thought.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall slammed open, revealing a blonde girl with brown eyes. Behind her was a red-haired woman that wore armor, a black haired boy who wasn't wearing a shirt, a pink-haired boy with a scaly looking scarf, a girl with blue hair, a girl with white hair, a scary-looking man with long black hair and piercings, and… cats? With wings? Strange, Lilly thought. Cats with wings. Lilly was snapped out of her thoughts by the blonde girl, who stormed right up to professor Dumbledore in a rage and yelled,

"WHERE IS LILLY POTTER?"

End of chapter 1! YAYYYY! Now to write the next chapter….


	3. Chapter 2: Lily Heartphilia?

Chapter 2! XD enjoy!

"WHERE IS LILLY POTTER" Lucy yelled, right in Dumbledore's face. Anger was radiating from her. His eyes widened.

"Y-you are-" he stuttered, pointing at her.

"That's right," she said, glaring daggers at him. "And I want her back. If you don't tell me where she is, I won't hesitate to burn you to a crisp, you old bastard. Now, WHERE. IS. SHE?" She repeated. The teachers and students were astonished. Who was this girl, and what did she want with the savior of their world? Before the teachers could ask, a student did.

"What do you want with Lilly?" a student called from the Gryffindor table. It was Hermione.

"That, my friend, is none of your concern." Lucy replied, switching her glare to the fuzzy-haired brunette.

"Oh yes it is! Lilly is my best friend!" She yelled. Lucy's eyes widened, her anger dissipating. The members of Fairy Tail were again dumbfounded from their post at the door, as far away from terrifying Lucy as possible. Lucy was damn scary. Lucy walked over to the brunette. This time, her face had turned from anger to hope.

"Where is she? I need to know." She said, her eyes pleading with Hermione. Hermione sighed, the girl didn't seem _that_ bad. Well, if need be, she'd protect Lilly.

"She's right next to you." Hermione said, pointing at the black-haired green eyed girl. Lucy looked at Lilly. Her eyes widened. Suddenly, tears came to her eyes.

"LILY! What has he done to you!" She said, hugging Lilly. Lilly sat, shocked. Who was this girl? Why did it feel like she knew her? Lucy cried. Finally, when Lucy pulled away, Lilly asked,

"Um, sorry to ruin the moment, but, who are you?" Lucy pulled back farther, her eyes hidden by her golden blonde hair. Suddenly, she whipped around to look back at Dumbledore. You could see her face now, and she looked livid, no, beyond anger, she looked terrifying, if looks could kill, there would have been no trace of Dumbledore left, not even a pile of ash. Tears spilled again. Natsu and Erza ran over to her just in time to stop her from killing Dumbledore. And to everyone's surprise, especially Natsu's, her eyes turned red and a fireball formed in her hand. Natsu grabbed her arm, and the powerful looking ball of fire dissipated, but she kept crying, and then, unexpectedly, she yelled,

"YOU BASTARD! NOT ONLY DID YOU CHANGE HER APPEARANCE _**AND**_ HER NAME, BUT YOU ERASED HER MEMORIES TOO? AND WHERE'S ARIA? ARIA WAS ALWAYS WITH LILY! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? HOW COULD YOU! How-how c-could y-y-you?" She became quieter at the end, slumping into Natsu's arms, crying uncontrollably. After a few minutes of crying, and everyone in the great hall watching intently, she calmed down. She stood up, wiping her eyes.

"Fine. Even though you don't want her to remember, I do. And as soon as I recover her memories, you better tell me where Aria is. Lily loves Aria." Lucy turned to Lily.

"Um, you still haven't told me, wh-who are you?" Lilly asked. Looking somewhat frightened. Lucy looked down at her, and surprisingly, smiled.

"Lily, I'm Lucy Heartphilia, your twin sister." There was a collective gasp throughout the room. Then, out of nowhere, a Slytherin yelled,

"Twin? HA! You two look nothing alike!" He had almost white-blonde hair. Lilly thought, 'Malfoy, the bastard. But he's got a point.' When Lilly pointed this out, Lucy smiled again, but it was more of a grin, and said,

"We'll see about that," And touched two of her fingers to Lily's forehead and said, "O Fire, burn into creation, and melt away her false identity." Lily felt a warmth flow over her body, and heard a huge gasp throughout the Hall. There was a heavy weight on her chest. She looked down. She had breasts. For the first time ever. Woah. She noticed that she had an infinitely more curvy body and that her complexion was slightly paler. She also noticed that the entire room felt like a sauna all of a sudden. She also felt heat on the back of her neck. When she reached back she realized that she had long, curly, soft hair, and, upon closer inspection that it was the exact same shade of golden blonde as Lucy. To say the least, she was about ready to faint.

"Want a mirror?" Lucy said, snapping her out of her stupor. She nodded in silence. Lucy smiled and looked at the black-haired guy who wasn't wearing a shirt. Getting a closer look at him made her realize that he was extremely good looking. He nodded at Lucy and said,

"Ice make: Mirror!" and, out of nowhere, he made a mirror, and handed it to Lucy, who in turn handed it to her sister. Lilly mentally prepared herself for what she would see, and looked in the mirror. The mental preparation didn't work much. She took a huge gasp. She had wide, light brown eyes.

"Now, then. How do you spell your name here?" Lucy asked. That was random, the members of Fairy Tail thought.

"Um, L.I.L.L.Y." She answered. Lucy looked at her. She smiled and said,

"Your true name is Lily Heartphilia. Spelled L.I.L.Y. You're my twin sister, and we have a father. Granted, he's not the best out there, but at least he's getting better. Our mother died when we were ten, and that guy back there," She pointed to Dumbledore without looking at him. "Kidnapped you a small amount of time later." Finally, she did turn to Dumbledore. She glared at him yet again and told him,

"Hey, baka-oji. I'm going to bring my sister's memories back. Don't move from that spot until we come back. That goes for your cronies and their students as well." Professor McGonagall looked a little miffed at being called Dumbledore's "Crony", but didn't say anything.

"C'mon, Lily, I'm going to restore all your memories. Oh, and," She looked at Hermione. "You can come, too if you want. You've been a really good friend to her these last six years, haven't you? Thank you." She smiled kindly at her. Hermione smiled and nodded back, but added,

"Can Ronald come, too? He's also her best friend." She asked.

Lucy smiled. "Sure, but he can't come in while I'm restoring her memories. It'll only take a minute, but there are some problems with her outfit. She's probably feeling extremely hot right now, so we'll get her something loose. She'll be having to change clothes anyway, so no boys allowed in until I'm done with her. Erza, you'll make sure they won't peek, right?" Erza, the red-haired girl in armor smiled. "Of course." She said, and gave the boys a look. Simply, they cowered.

"Okay! Lily, come on! Time to get your memories back!" Lucy said happily, grabbed Lily's arm, and dragged her out of the Great Hall, closely followed by the members of Fairy Tail, Ron and Hermione.

Aaaaannnnddd… That's the end of chapter 2~ By the way, why I kept saying Lilly instead of Lily whenever it was Lily thinking, was because that's how she thought her name was spelled. That'll stop now, since she knows her name is spelled Lily. Luvz~


	4. Chapter 4: Memories Recovered

Chaptah THREEEEEEE! R&R plz! Enjoy!

~In The Entrance Hall~

"So. Here's how it's gonna work. Gray's gonna make a big ice igloo thing, and Erza and Levi are going to guard it from the idiots. And Lily," She turned back to Lily and looked her in the eyes. "Don't worry. It won't hurt, you'll just be knocked out for a bit. No big deal. Though you may have a slight headache afterwards. There are a lot of memories to regain so lets get to work. Gray?" She looked at gray and he nodded. Yet again, he put his fist to his other palm and said, "Ice Make: Igloo". Ice flowed from his hands and created an igloo, complete with a door.

"Thanks, Gray!" Lucy said, and without further ado, dragged Lily inside, followed by the rest of the girls. Erza closed the door and sat in front of it. Lily felt so much more comfortable in here. Surprisingly, it didn't feel cold, really, it just felt extremely comfortable. As if she belonged inside this igloo.

"Is it more comfortable in here, Lilly?" Lucy asked. Lilly nodded and smiled.

"How could it be comfortable? It's freezing!" Hermione said, shivering.

"Just how she likes it." Lucy replied absentmindedly, as she laid down a blanket. "Lily, lie here. We don't want you going unconscious and hitting your head, now, do we?" Lily smiled slightly. "okay." she said, and lay down on the blanket. Lucy once again pressed two fingers to Lily's forehead and said, "O Golden Gate Of The Stellar Plane, Remove The Enchantment And Call Back That Which Your Child Has Lost." There was a large glow, and Lucy removed her fingers.

"She's reliving her memories," She said, smiling. "She should wake up in about five to ten minutes."

"Lucy, I've been meaning to ask this, but, where did you learn that? Let alone those teleportation and fire spells. You've never done those before." Erza asked. Wendy and Charle nodded.

"Yes, I too would like to know what's going on." Charle said.

Lucy blushed slightly and said, "I've always been able to do those things. It's just that, I sealed my extra power until I found my sister, because my magic went haywire after she disappeared. I couldn't control it, so I sealed it away. I'm what you could call a 'Fire Maiden' or a 'Goddess of Fire'. I guess you could say that I'm the most powerful fire mage in the world. There's only one fire maiden every 1000 years, so I guess I got lucky. The fire of a Fire Maiden reacts to the user's emotions, so, when I went into that huge depression after Lily disappeared, my magic reacted to that, and thus, it was sealed. Anyway, as soon as I found out where Lily was, I unsealed the magic so that I could find her. By the way, Lily is the Ice Maiden. Strongest Ice mage in the world. We fight well together. Also, I have to return her stellar spirits to her." Lucy looked into her pocket and pulled out the ring with her stellar keys on it and pulled off Aquarius, Scorpio, Gemini, Aries, and one none of them had seen before. But it was magnificent. It was golden, and had diamonds and other precious jewels set into it.

"Wait a minute, I thought Aquarius was yours in the first place?" Levy said. Lucy looked at her and grinned.

"Nope, she was never mine, she was always Lily's. Aquarius was extremely attached to Lily, and still is. Aquarius was okay with me at first, but when Lily told me to take care of her until she came back, Aquarius disapproved greatly. That's why she was always so grumpy when I summoned her." Lucy laughed at the memory.

"But what about those other four?" Hermione asked.

"Scorpio, Gemini and Aries got scattered. As you guys know, Aries was picked up by Karen Lilica, and Scorpio and Gemini were picked up by angel. Then Angel won Aries from Karen, and I won all three from Angel. I was glad to get them back, and they asked me to keep them for Lily. Of course, that was already a given, so I agreed. As for this pretty here, I'll let Lily explain that one.

"L-Lucy?" came a voice to their side. Lucy whirled around and saw that Lily was awake. Just when Lucy was about to asker about her memories Lily sat up in a flash and hugged Lucy like there was no tomorrow.

"LUCY! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! Or, I would have, if I remembered you existed…But Oh My GOD! It's been six years! How are you? Are you okay? Is father being good to you? Are these your friends? How did you get father to let you leave? Wh-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there! One question at a time, Lily! I'm doing fine. Father lost his fortune, so he went back to the merchant guild he was in before he went solo. Yes these are my friends, and I ran away from home a year ago, about six months before father lost his fortune. Oh and guess what?" Lucy said excitedly.

"What?" Lily said.

"I joined Fairy Tail! All these people that came with me are in it!" Lucy told her, as if she had been bursting to say this ever since before Lily's memories had come back.

"You did! Wow, that's wonderful! You achieved your dream!" Lily said.

"It wasn't just my dream, it's yours, too. And you can join as well! I got permission from the master before we left to come get you!" Lily's eyes widened.

"Th-thank you! Thank you so much! But I should at least finish this year at Hogwarts… and, who's gonna defeat modybutt if I don't? I have to at least get rid of him before we go back! And, if they agree, can Ron and Hermione join, too? They're my best friends, and I know I'll miss them more than anything if I don't at least give them the chance to come!" Lily asked looking up at Lucy. Lucy grinned and pointed at Hermione.

"Maybe you should let her decide that for herself?"

"Ah! Hermione! You're here!" Lily said, surprised.

"I've been her the whole time, or do you not remember me walking in?" Hurmione asked in mock sarcasm.

"Sorry!" Lily said, scratching the back of her head.

"Well then! Lets get you changed and then I can introduce you to everybody!" Lucy said, dragging out some clothes. The top was small, so that it only covered her breasts, and it had little talons haning from the bottom.(Think of Edolas Erza's top. It looks like that.) The skirt was split up the side and went down to her knees. It had a white sash at the top.(think of Lucy's outfit after the Oracion seis arc, when they were at cait shelter. That's the bottom, just without all the designs all over it.) She wore open-toes, tie up shoes(like the naruto ones, but made of ONLY straps). And lastly, her hair was tied up in a ponytail(again, like edolas erza's).

"Alright, lets go! You should be able to stay comfortable in that! It must be way too hot for you out there. It's the same for Gray. Speaking of which, let's introduce you! C'mon!" With that, they left the igloo. "Well, I guess there's no need for this thing anymore… I'll melt it!" Lucy said "O Serpent Who So Faithfully Serves The Maiden Of Fire, Come Forth And Aid My Cause!" She chanted, and as if from the earth itself, a huge, red snake with wings appeared. "Ah, Lucy," it said, "It's been quite a long time. Am I allowed to stay for a while?"

"Of course Hikaru!" She said happily. "_Now_ I'll melt it!" they all sweat dropped at this, they thought she had called the snake _to_ melt it, not just for the heck of it. She put up her hand, faced her palm towards the igloo and said "Flame, I Command You, BURN!" and a shot of flame burts forth from her hand and melted the igloo in less than a second.

"Lily, you might want to keep that water. It's from ice-make." Lucy said to her.

"Really? Ice-Make water, I've never come across water like that! It has healing properties, right? Who made this?" She said excitedly, looking through all of them, but before they could answer, she pointed to Gray. "You. You made it, didn't you?" She asked him. He nodded.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"I may not have met a person who uses Ice-Make, but I could recognize an Ice Mage anywhere. It sure is hot in this castle, isn't it? You'd think that, since it's a castle and all, it would at least be somewhat cool, because of the drafts, but it feels like a sauna in here." She said to him. Gray looked at Lucy.

"Is this really your sister?" He asked, shocked.

She nodded but before she could speak Natsu said, "How did you do that, Lucy! You just melted that water in an instant, not to mention the snake-guy."

"I never told you this but…" And she explained to him and the boys what she told the girls. The first reaction she got was, "AWESOME! WE SHOULD BATTLE SOMETIME!" from Natsu, of course he got a snide reply from Lily, which was, "Yeah right, you may be a dragon slayer, like me, but to make _you_ battle _her_? That's just cruel. You'd die in seconds, even if she went easy on you. You may be able to eat flames, but not hers. They'd be poison to you, unless she gives some to you as a blessing, you'd die. It'd be better to just watch us train." She smirked at him, and he pouter at her, which made her smile and say, "Even though you really underestimate her, I like you. You're really adorable." She turned back to Lucy, "So, shall we go back to the Hall?"

"Not just yet. I have something to give you. Then we'll find Aria, okay?" Lily grinned and said, "Yeah! So, what is it you have to give me?"

"Your stellar spirits," she said, and handed the five keys to Lily. Lily looked ready to cry, she was so happy. "You found my babies!" She cried and grabbed hold of her keys. "You should summon Aquarius right away, she's been getting more and more depressed and grumpy. She's even gone to the lengths of trying to wash me away. Here, use the rest of the ice-make water to summon her."

"Okay," Lily said "I, Who Hold The Contract Of The Spirit Who Resides In This Holy Key, Open The Gate To The Golden Palace, AQUARIUS" and she turned the key.

"What, Lucy? I thought I told you not to call me to-"She began to yell but stopped Aquarius's eyes widened in shock. "L-Lily?" She stared at Lily as if she was trying to figure out if it was joke. Lily smiled kindly at her. "Did you miss me, Aquarius?" As soon as Aquarius heard this, she burst into tears and jumped on her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Maa, maa. It's okay Aquarius. I'm back, now, so you shouldn't have a reason to cry anymore, right?" Lily said to her in a motherly tone. Aquarius sniffed and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Why don't you go back and tell Scorpio that I've been found?" Lily suggested.

"Found?" Aquarius asked, looking confused.

"That's right, Lucy risked her life by unsealing her magic to find me." Lily smiled. Lucy looked down, hiding her eyes.

"Risked her life!" Natsu half-yelled. "What do you mean?"

"She didn't tell you? Well either way, she didn't tell me either, but I knew already. When you seal a maiden's power, she can only be sealed for a matter of time, you have to keep renewing the magic, that's why she never had very much magic power when she was with you. Yup I know, I sealed my magic away as well, so that old dumbles wouldn't try to exploit my power while my memories were gone. The only reason my unsealing went so well was because another Maiden unsealed it. But, with her, she sealed herself, AND unsealed herself. For a Maiden of any kind to unseal _herself _is immensely dangerous, especially alone. Unsealing herself had a 99.9% chance of death. Meaning there was only a 0.1% chance of survival. So it's actually shocking that she actually survived." Lily explained. Natsu's and Aquarius's eyes widened a mile.

"W-WHY? Lucy, why would you do that! There could have been other ways!" Natsu said holding Lucy's shoulders. She bit her lip, trying to hold in more tears, she looked away.

"I-I would have had no reason left to live if she wasn't there… Mother died, Lily got kidnapped," she started. The door of the Great hall opened slightly, and curious students watched, eyes wide. "And-and y-you," The tears fell freely, and Lily and Gray froze the students so that they couldn't hear. Mira's eyes were sparkling, thinking, like the rest of the group, that it was finally the fated confession, and right they were. "Like Lisanna, right? What's the point of living if everything you loved was gone? It was fair odds. Either I die, or I get my sister back, right? What's the problem there?" She said, glaring daggers at Natsu.

"W-What?" Natsu asked looking confused and hurt. Suddenly, she seemed to realize what she was saying, and thus pulled away and said,

"Maa, maa, Natsu. Don't worry about me! I've got my sister now so I'll be fine! I'm just complaining a lot. Don't mind me." She said, looking up, giving him a smile, but behind it, Lily could see hurt in her eyes. 'Oh, hell no. He's hurting her and he doesn't even know it. What a baka. Is he really that dumb?'

"ANYWAY," Lucy said, changing the subject. "Let's go kick some jiji ass." With that, she whirled around, grabbed Lily's arm and began to walk to the doors to the Great Hall, but stopped. "Lily, did you freeze them? They could die you know." She said grinning at Lily. Lily pouted.

"I wasn't the only one! Gray froze some of them, too." She said, pointing innocently at Gray.

Lucy sighed. "Unfreeze them. We won't be able to get in, otherwise."

"Aww, but why, it's so funny!" Gray and Lily said at the same time. Lucy punched Gray in the face and yelled,

"Gray Fullbuster, if you don't unfreeze them, I will personally make your life hell." She said with a demonic look on her face holding up two fires in her hands.

"O-Okay! Sorry Lucy-sama!" He said in a high pitched voice, unfreezing his portion immediately. Lucy looked over her shoulder, "You too, Lily. I want to get revenge on the old bastard."

"Kay~" Lily said happily. She unfroze them and they walked into the great hall, Gazille mumbling to pantherlily, "Didn't know that Lucy had it in her…"

Lucy stormed up to the Teacher's Table. "You know what?" She said to him, as he cowered in his seat. "I decided on the walk up to this table that instead of beating you within an inch of your life, I would do something much, much worse." She smirked at him "I'm taking Lily back, and you can try destroying someone else's life, you old fuck. Good luck." She turned around. "Ron, Hermione, would you like to come? Fairy Tail is my family, and it can be yours, too. I mean, you don't have to come now, but you can come anytime and you can join anytime," She lifted her pointer finger and said "O Power That Resides In My Heart, Grant These Four The Ability To Come To Me At Any Time, By The Very Thought Of The Sacred Word That Fills Me With Happiness, 'Fairy Tail'. Flame, I Command You, BURN." Four fires shot from her finger towards four people's hearts, and left the mark of a magic rune.

"Four people?" Ron said. "Who are the other two?"

"Fred and George Weasly. They've been wonderful to my sister over the past six years. They will receive all details along with that mark over their hearts. Hopefully, I'll get to meet them someday." Lucy replied.

"But how did you know?" Hermione asked.

"Just like I can restore memories, I can look at memories as well. I saw them multiple times in Lily's memories. I like their personalities. Okay, guys. Time to go. Ready, Lily? …Wait. Aria." She whirled back around to give Dumbledore a fierce look. "Where's Aria?" she asked him.

"The c-cat? Sh-she's right h-here." He pulled out a tiny cage and enlarged it, revealing the black starved cat inside it. The opened her eyes and they became wide, seeing Lucy and Lily. Dumbledore opened the cage and she jumped out of the cage as fast a she could and, using aera, she flew straight into Lily's protective arms.

"Lily. Lucy." She said quietly, crying quietly into Lily's chest.

"Lets go guys. Grab onto me. Our landing point this time will be right in front of Fairy Tail. Bye old bastard." Lucy said. When they all grabbed onto her, she closed her eyes and they disappeared, never to be seen in the magic world again.

End of Chapter 3! Thanks for reading so far!


	5. Chapter 4: Nice Guys Finish Last?

Chapter 4! Hope you like it! This chapter is based on my favorite song. It's called "Nice Guys". This is gonna be a NaLu chapter. They're my favorite Fairy Tail pairing. Lucy and Natsu should get married. At Least, that's what I think whenever the speak to each other in both the manga and anime. Truth is, I'm not incredible at romance, but I'm trying. I might make this into a oneshot later. But even though it'll be just a Fairy Tail fic, Lily will be there, cuz she's my kickass oc. Luvz~

~The Entrance Of Fairy Tail~

"We're back, Lily." Lucy said, looking at Lily. Lily looked up, and saw that most magnificent building she had ever seen. It wasn't huge and archaic like Hogwarts was, but it was colorful, and had a kind, fun aura she had never really experienced before. Tears came to her eyes.

"Thank you, Lucy. So, so much," She looked down at her cat. "Aria, we're home. A better home." She said, her voice laced with happiness. Aria looked up at the Fairy Tail sign and gasped. "F-Fairy Tail? How-w-when?" She asked.

"Lucy asked the master if Lily could join," Charle said, walking up to Aria. "Hi. I'm Charle. Those two back there are Happy and Pantherlily. It's nice to meet you." She introduced, holding out her paw to Aria. Aria, looking surprised and happy, put out her paw as well. "A-Aria, pleasure." She said nervously. Lily grinned.

"Don't worry about Aria; she'll be fine in no time. When that happens, prepare yourself, she's like a carbon copy of Erza."

"R-really?" Pantherlily said. "That would be nice. Erza's very easy to talk to. I think I'll enjoy her company, then."

"Shall we go in, then? Master'll want to know we're here." Lucy said, and walked in, dragging Lily and Aria along with her. The rest of the group followed. Natsu was unusually quiet.

'_And-and y-you… like Lisanna, right?' _Like Lisanna? He thought. As a friend, yeah, but I would never like Lisanna like _that_. Does that mean-? But he was distracted from his thoughts as yelling came. He looked up and saw various members of Fairy Tail crowding around Lucy an Lily.

"Lucy! You never told us how strong you were!", "Is this your sister?" and, "Is it true she's a Dragon Slayer?" were some of the questions asked, but the one that shocked all of Lucy's friends was,

"Is it true that you and your sister were promoted to S-class because of you magic?"

All of Lucy's group, including Mira, Lily and the cats (minus Aria, who was too out of it to notice.) yelled,

"S-CLASS!"

"Ah~ sorry, I forgot to tell you, didn't I?" Lucy smiled, patting the back of her head awkwardly.

"Lucy, please don't forget next time, I'd like to know if I'm considered an S-class mage from the moment I join." Lily said to her in mock annoyance.

"Oh, and at the next S-class exam, me and Lily will be examiners," She grinned evilly, giving off a malicious aura and laughed. "Hey, there's the master! MASSSSTEERRRRRR!" She called. He looked around, and when he spotted them, he smiled.

"Oh, you're back. And you must be Lily. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He greeted merrily. "Well then, Lucy. You should show her where you live, no? You don't need to worry about any promotion details, they've all been handled. You and Lily are now officially S-class mages, so relax for a bit."

As Lucy and Lily left the guild, they heard cries of, "Wow, team Natsu now truly _is_ the guild's strongest team!"

Meanwhile, Natsu was back to his brooding about what Lucy had said only an hour ago, only to be brought out of it again by the gossiping of two unnamed members.

"I heard Lucy was going out with some guy from Titan Nose a while back. It was some guy called Dominic."

"_The_ Dominic of Titan Nose? Wow, that guy is known to be a complete and utter bastard. She also went out with a couple other shitty bastards. Maybe she has a thing for bad boys?"

"Totally. I guess it just goes to show that the saying "Nice guys finish last", huh?"

Natsu's eyes widened. He suddenly realized why he was so worried about this. He _liked_ Lucy. Or maybe it was more than that. He _loved_ her. But if what those guys said was true, then he had no chance. Sure, he wasn't exactly a 'nice guy' but he sure as hell wasn't a bad boy. Maybe he _should_ be. That's it! He'd be a bad boy to her. Maybe she'd like him _then_. But how does he do it? Should he be mean to her? Yeah. That sounded like something a bad boy would do. Alright then, he'd be so horrible to her, that she couldn't help but like him!

And with that (extremely irrational) notion, he left.

~The Next Day~

"Hey Natsu! It's Lily's first day, want to come on a mission with us?" Lucy asked him happily. Surpressing the urge to grin and accept the offer, he glared at her.

"Why would I want to go on a mission with _you_?" he said. And with that, he got up and left. The rest of the guild was astonished. What was with Natsu? Why was he suddenly treating Lucy like she was a piece of trash? Lily's eyes narrowed. This was probably some dumb notion of his. Or maybe he's just sick or something and doesn't want to worry her.

Lucy was shocked and depressed. Why? Was it something she said? Then she remembered. '_And-and y-you… like Lisanna, right?'_ Shit. He probably figured out that she liked him and was disgusted with her. He _**hated**_ her. What was she gonna do? It felt like her heart was being crushed. Her whole world was crumbling. Then a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked around and saw Lily.

"Well, are we going? Who cares if he comes this time? It'll be our first mission together. And our first mission as S-class mages," She smiled comfortingly. "So, shall we get going?" Lucy smiled sadly.

"Yeah." She said, and followed her sister. Meanwhile, Natsu watched from the corner. It wasn't working. She didn't look like she liked him any more than she already did. Maybe he should be meaner?

~The day after that~

"We're back~" Lucy said, her mood back to normal. Since it was just her and her sister, they didn't cause much more casualties than a couple of trees falling, thus they got all of their reward. She had decided to buy herself a new dress to congratulate herself. Everyone told her it looked great, but the opinion she cared about most (although she would never admit it) was Natsu's. So she walked over to him. When he looked up she did a small twirl and asked,

"Do you like it Natsu?" she smiled, but got only a glare and, "No. It makes you look like a cow. You might as well say moo while you're at it." He said. Her eyes widened. Tears fell from her eyes.

"You're horrible, Natsu! What did I do to you!" She yelled, catching the attention of any members that had not noticed already. Struggling to stop himself from apologizing, he glared again.

"You exist." Then he got up and left, only to hide in a dark corner and watch her reaction. That should have worked, she should really like me no—But the thought stopped when he saw her fall to her knees, sobbing. His eyes went wide. It wasn't working? When the guild members gathered around her, she stood back up, and ran out of the guild, still crying. Lily and Erza exchanged glances. Natsu was still here.

"Lily, can you smell him?" Erza asked, holding in her anger.

"Yup. He's over there." She pointed to the dark corner in which Natsu was currently hiding. They both walked over to him, grabbed him, and dragged him out of the guild. Leaving angry yells behind. All of which were directed at Natsu. The girls dragged him all the way to the edge of town, where no one would be able to hear their yelling. Hopefully.

"NATSU. What the hell were you thinking!" Erza yelled.

"B-but, it-I…I-w-was-" He stuttered. Lily put her face close to his, her face contorted in rage.

"You better have a damn good reason for making my sister cry, you little shit." She spat. Erza had a sword pointed at him, and Lily's very presence was emanating a death threat, no weapon needed.

"I agree. So," Erza glared once more. "Why are you treating her this way?" Natsu sighed. This would be extremely embarrassing. He was about to spill his biggest (Albeit most recently discovered) secret.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But please don't laugh?" He said, looking up at them nervously.

"Laugh? We'll make no promises, but frankly," Lily gave him a hard look. "I don't think we'd be able to laugh in this mood. Well? Explain."

"It's- Well, two days ago, when we just got back, I heard a couple of guys talking. Gossiping, you know? And-And they we talking about Lucy. They said that she had only ever gone out with bad boys, like, punks. A-and well, I thought that maybe, well, um, ."

"What was that?" Erza and Lily asked at the same time, dumbfounded. Was he saying what they think he was saying?

"I-I thought that maybe she'd like me back if I acted like they did. You know, like a jerk." He said, blushing and looking intently at his feet. Lily and Erza were shocked. He finally figures out that he likes her, and he reacts like this? Erza snorted, trying to stop a laugh.

"A-Are y-you some k-kind of idiot? You th-think that being a b-bastard to a girl will make her l-l-like you?" Lily gasped out, not bothering to hold back her hysterical laughter. Natsu looked affronted.

"I thought you said you weren't in the mood to laugh?" She kept laughing, but managed to gasp out, "I didn't think it would be this funny!" He pouted, then continued, "Either way, those guys said 'Nice Guys Finish Last'. Isn't it true?" He asked sadly. The girls exchanged a knowing look. Suddenly, Lily and Erza put their heads together and started whispering. Natsu watched them, confused. Then, they shot back up to look at him.

"We're gonna help you," The said in unison. When he gave them a look of disbelief, they continued. "We have an idea. But we're only gonna tell you what it is. You're gonna have to make it happen, though of course, we'll help you to make the final product," Erza told him. He nodded hesitantly. "Though I'd like to warn you, it'll be pretty embarrassing. You okay with that?" He thought for a moment and then said,

"If it helps me fix my relationship with her, I'd do anything." His eyes burned with determination. Both girls thought 'Daaaawww. So adorable!'

"Okay, then. Here's the plan." Lily said, and bent over and whispered the plan to him. When she stood straight again. "You'd better finish by tomorrow. We're gonna make you do it that evening," When he gave her a look of disbelief, she said "Don't worry, I'll ask Lyra to help you."

"Lyra?" he asked her.

"Yeah. A stellar spirit." Lily replied. A look of comprehension dawned on his face.

"OH! That one! Yeah! She helped us in a play!" He said excitedly. "Thanks Lily!" She only grinned.

"You'd better get to work," she pulled out a silver key. "O Spirit Of The Heavenly Lyre, Come Forth To Aid Me!" She said.

"Hi, Lily! I'll get to helping him immediately!" Lyra said, saluting. "C'mon loverboy, let's get this started" She called, and dragged him off.

~The Next Afternoon~

"Okay, so what I'm gonna do," said Lily, who was with Lyra and Erza at Natsu's house. "Is make an ice clone of you and teach him what to do, right?"

"Right," Said Natsu. "And if you can, Erza, could you help me with _that_?" He asked, turning to Erza.

"I'd love to." She smiled.

"I'll get Lucy to come, I can't ask the clone to do it, cuz first of all, she despises you right now," Natsu visibly winced. She ignored him, hoping to get another couple jabs at him before the conversation ended. "Second of all, because she despises you, she probably try to beat the clone to a pulp, destroying it, and revealing our plan." He winced again, but let it go.

"Okay. That's fine," he suddenly put his palm to his forehead. "The guild will never let me live this one down. Lily, I'm nervous. What if she just outright laughs at me? What if she hates me for it?" Lily thought about it for a minute. Her she was going to say, 'Sorry to break it to you, buddy, but she already hates you. It can't get too much worse can it?' but caught herself.

"I don't know what will happen, but, if you don't at least try, it may never get fixed, no?" She said comfortingly. Truthfully, she was still angry with him, but, if he could make her sister happy, she would be able to forgive him someday.

"It's almost time, shall we get moving?" Erza said. "We do need to set up. And once we do, Lily has to somehow get Lucy to go."

"Okay. Let's do this." Natsu said. And thus, they left.

~Later That Evening, At The Guild~

"Lily, please, what if he's there, what am I gonna do then? He hates me!" Lucy said, panicking as she walked farther into the guild.

"Lucy, calm down. It's fine. See? He's not out here. So calm down. Here, let's sit here." Lilly said, sitting Lucy down, right in front of the stage. Lily grinned. Just in time. The curtains opened. They revealed two Natsu's. One at the piano, one standing next to him, holding a microphone. The other Natsu had a microphone, too but it was propped next to him, so that he could play the piano. Next to them, sat Erza, holding a guitar. Lucy looked shocked and somewhat scared. The Natsu at the piano spoke.

"Hey guys. I'm the real Natsu. That one's just an ice clone. He's gonna help me out with this, and so's Erza," Lucy looked shocked. She looked at her sister, who was purposely avoiding eye-contact. Lucy knew that the only person capable of creating a living ice clone that could talk was her sister. Lily had brought her here for this. Dammit. How could she? But before Lucy got the chance to speak, Natsu continued, "I wrote this song for someone. But I don't want to embarrass them just yet, so I won't say their name." He smiled slightly, but it was small. "The song is called 'Nice Guys'." Most of them thought, 'how lame'. But Lucy was livid. This song was made about her. And she thought that, with how Natsu had acted towards her for the last two days, it would be terribly insulting. The 'but I don't want to embarrass them just yet' pointed in that direction, as well. The rest of the guild seemed to believe so as well, seeing as they began to yell and throw things. Natsu didn't even try to dodge. He just sat there, looking depressed and somewhat scared. They stopped when they saw this. What's the point of throwing things if there's no reaction? The real Natsu snapped out of his daze and turned back to the piano, and started to sing.

Real Natsu started:

Nice guys finish last that's why I treat you like trash  
>It's not what I really want to do<br>but you only date bad guys so I gave it my best try  
>To treat you the way they do.<p>

Then the fake Natsu began:

I never open the door or pull out a chair  
>You could tell me how your day was but I don't really care<br>and if you ever got cold, you'd just have to hack it  
>cause I'd be cold too if I gave you my jacket<p>

like whoa!  
>you ain't sitting up front<br>front is for the homies you can sit in the trunk  
>I never answer my phone whenever you call it<br>and when the waiter brings the bill, I never reach for my wallet

Real Natsu:

Nice guys finish last that's why I treat you like trash  
>It's not what I really want to do<br>but you only date bad guys so I gave it my best try  
>To treat you the way they do.<p>

Fake Natsu:

and Imma beat you in every competition  
>going out with the girls you better get my permission<br>wait no! I take that back you can't go  
>house is on tonight and that's my favorite show<p>

Erza:

Do I look fat in this dress?

Fake Natsu:

Hell yeah! You do!  
>Wait let me speak your language<br>Cows go mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo, mooo

Real Natsu:

Nice guys finish last that's why I treat you like trash  
>It's not what I really want to do<br>Oh.. You only date bad guys so I gave it my best try  
>To treat you the way they do.<p>

but behind the scenes, you mean the world to me  
>I wanna tell you that you're beautiful<br>and show you that you're loved  
>hold your hand when you're scared<br>tell you how much I care  
>but that won't win your heart because…<p>

Nice guys finish last that's why I treat you like trash  
>Not what I really want to do<br>Oh… You only date bad guys so I gave it my best try  
>To treat you the way they do.<p>

And with that, the song ended. The real Natsu tossed a note forward, to Lucy. The guild members' yells had subsided after the first two lines of the song, realizing what he was doing. They forgave him immediately, because it must have taken a lot of courage for him to do something like this. They smiled. How sweet.

Lucy caught the small piece of paper. There were already tears in her eyes. She opened the note and read it. Then, she burst into tears, ran on stage and hugged Natsu. She whispered into his ear, but he had a mic, so everyone heard what she said. "I love you, too."

The whole guild cheered as Natsu grinned happily and kissed her. Finally. The confession they had been waiting for. The small note was left forgotten on the table, but not for long. This would be Lucy's most treasured possession for the rest of her life. But for now, it lay, face up on the table and it said,

"I'm sorry and, I love you."

AAAAAND! That's the end of this chapter. First thing I wanted to tell you was, listen to the song. It's my favorite right now. Plus, it'll make the chapter so much better if you hear it. Also, I changed the lyrics slightly, so the song will be a bit different. The song is called "Nice Guys" and it's by Chester See. He's on youtube, but you'll find the song on both Kevjumba's and NigaHiga's channels. Chester See only has an acoustic version on his channel. Also, I wanted to tell you, this story is now officially going to stray completely from the Harry potter books and focus on life in Fairy Tail. The only mention of Harry Potter will be the fact that Hermione, Ron, and the twins are going to join Fairy Tail. But other than that, nothing more. Luvz~


	6. Chapter 6: REVISED ABANDONMENT READ ME

GUYS! I decided not to abandon this! Only, i'm completely rewriting it, because this story sorta sucks. BUT AT LEAST I MIGHT DO BETTER NEXT TIME. I'LL UPDATE THIS AS SOON AS I'VE GOT THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE REWRITE UP! :D


	7. Final Update

Whoooooooops

i just remembered that I promised ages ago that I would update is as soon as I put up the first chapter of the rewrite of this pile of utter shite.

the rewrite has six chapters now, so you could say I'm a _bit _late.

just a bit.

anyway the rewrite is called Lost and Found. It should be pretty easy to find. I just updated it a few minutes ago actually. I hope you read it, and I hope you like it!

cheers!


End file.
